The invention relates to a hammer holder for attachment to a tradesman's belt for holding a hammer at the user's side until needed, and more particularly relates to a holder for hammers, picks and other T-shaped tools or instruments.
In building construction trades where a hammer or similar tool is carried about by a tradesman, it is desirable to provide a device for use by the user to retain the hammer on his person until needed.
Heretofore, cloth loops were sewn to the tradesman's overalls to hold a hammer. Also, conventional metal loop or ring-type holders were devised for attachment to the worker's belt. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,434 issued to L. H. Noordhoek on Sept. 24, 1963.
However, such ring-type holders require the hammer to be maintained at or near the heaviest portion of the tool causing the tool to rotate or slide out of the loop. Sometimes the tool will fall from the loop during active physical movement. Thus, workers tend to refrain from using such types of holders particularly where workmen will be found working below the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool holder which serves to lock the tool into position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder in which a tool may be readily holstered and secured safely, as well as be expeditiously removed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a holster requiring the use of only one hand to both holster and remove the tool.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a holster which is simple in construction, strong, durable, of light weight, and which may be manufactured at low cost.